The Suicide Squad
by theexpert31
Summary: Buffy Villian get captured and sent on a hopeless mission. Please review


"Come now you knew how this would end. You didn't think you would really be a hero. You didn't think you would save the day. Get the girl, walk on into the sun set after the final kiss and all that jazz did you. You not a slayer  
  
Jonathan lay in the pool of his own blood. A sword was pierce through his chest. He could feel his heart beat going slow. He could feel the blackness coming upon. He was in a burning church. 3 dead bodies were around him. Bodies of people who he considered friends. He spoke. "It was you all along. You betrayed us all. Why, Why did you do it"  
  
"Because I'm a Villain John. It what we do. Come on John boy how did your really think this was going to go. You think this going to be like when Xander face Uber Willow. You think your going to just use the care bear stare on me like Xander did with willow."  
  
"We could have been heroes" John says  
  
You're not hero. You aren't superman and this isn't smallsvill. If you ever join a real team you be as useless as Aquaman talking to fish. Come on the real world doesn't end with the hero beating evil John COME ON.Get real. Grow up. The Curtain has close the show is over. Close you eyes and let the darkness come because this.THIS is how it ends"  
  
2 months before  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is it really upon us?  
  
Yes  
  
Are you sure about this?  
  
Come now you knew this day would come.  
  
Yes I know but this is murder. It a suicide mission  
  
A lot of these guys deserve to die. It must be done. Millions will still die but Billions will be saved.  
  
True. Is the invisible girl Marchie is ready. Ever sense she we got her from Sunnyvale she been a great addition to us  
  
How is Rupert?  
  
He resisting but the explodable chip we planted and him will keep him in line we will do the same with the others  
  
How is our next two recruitment's coming  
  
We have plans to grab them  
  
Later Comic Book Store  
  
"You think when Bruce Banner turns into the Hulk every thing grows" Andrew asked  
  
"I Imagine why wouldn't it" Jonathan asked  
  
"Well because his short don't break. There the same size short but they don't break when he grows" Andrew says  
  
"You saying that he has a big body but a little .penis"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Will explain why he so angry. Do not look at Hulk. Hulk just got out of the Pool that's all" Jonathan said in his best Hulk voice  
  
"Hey look Jon a new super."  
  
"Don't call me that. Call me by my Alias Darien Stevens. You know Willow may still be after us," Jonathan said  
  
"Ok why is it ok for you to have an Alias and not me?" Andrew said  
  
"Never said you couldn't but I said picking the name Harry Balls maybe be a bit suspicious. Also you fake Id was of a Asian guy"  
  
"Well anyway doubt Willow still after us. She either got beaten by Buffy, Turn good or have better evil thing to do"  
  
"Like What"  
  
"I don't know" Andrew said exasperated "What every those insane Akira type do. Probably raping Dawn with a Tentacle monster or something. I mean plus I been studying magic. I'm a bad ass wizard. If Willow came, I would lay a magical smack Down on her ass"  
  
The Store started to shake. Warren jumped in Jonathan arms "Where going to die. She back. She goes to kill us. Pull a scanner and make our brains Explode"  
  
The comic book owner was shot with tranquilizer dart as several men dress in Army Fatigue came trough the window. The pulled out machine Guns and pointed it at Jonathan and Andrew  
  
London  
  
Clinton Parkinson was one of the most vicious serial killers in England. He in fact may have been the most vicious killer in England ever have. Maybe even surpassing Jack the Ripper. His murders were quick and vicious. They were inhuman in his savageness. It seems to have no rhyme or reason. He left no clue and he made no mistakes. He was truly a master of his craft and he loved every minute of it. He loves to spy on the cops and watch their faces when they saw his handy work. He loves looking at the horror in their eyes. He loved watching the rookies lose there lunch. It was hillarious..A gas if you will  
  
They kept looking at him like he was human. Like he was a simple serial killer. He was so much above that. He felt that he was becoming something they never seen before. Something great. He was becoming an immortal.A god and they were just meat. Lambs to be slaughtered  
  
Clinton had 3 girls tied up. Each of them was in 3 different room. He was going to enjoy cutting them, enjoy seeing there beautiful insides as he made love to them with his blade. He had a one such girl in the room that he was in. She was quiet. He had grabbed her that night. He eyes were blank and daze  
  
"What your name.don't be scared tell me your name. For I am your savoir who will rescue you from the prison that is life" Clinton. He was a hansom man in his 20's. He had a good build. He respected his body and took obsessive care of it.  
  
"My name..My name."  
  
"Tell me my dear"  
  
"Drusila"  
  
"Mmmm what a pretty name" He said  
  
"Are you going.to play a game with me, I like game. I like to play in the dark. Dancing with the birds that sits on the graves in the park"  
  
"My my you are a very strange girl. I like that. It gets so boring sometime. Same old same old" He said  
  
Drusila was chain up with metal handcuff. He legs were chain also.  
  
"Tell me about it" She said  
  
"These cops are so inept. It sometimes being a genius of the level I am can be painful. I all ways know how the story going to end. There never any surprises," He said  
  
With a fluid motion Drusila broke her chains and shoved her hand through his chest and grabbed onto his heart. Blood dripped down his mouth as she held onto his heart. Her hand was still in his chest  
  
"Well see now that.That is surprising" He said just before the heart was torn out.  
  
Drusilla walked to the next room. A blond girl was tied up. Drusila ran her finger trough the girls blond hair. "Just a pretty little dumpling. So nice and fresh and full of treats"  
  
"Mmmmm I smell Danger on you, mmmmmm Darkness. Wonder what can it be" Drusilla said. The woman looked up at her and screamed "Now!"  
  
Several army men came trough the window armed with crosses to hold her back. The shot her with an electric tazer that could take down and elephant. Drusila dropped to the ground  
  
LA A prison  
  
"Can't believe they letting this one out. I mean she confess and everything" a guard signing Faith's form to leave  
  
"The higher ups said she was shipping out," Another guard said  
  
"Your lucky. Someone out there much really like you" The guard said the Faith  
  
"Or hate me"  
  
Faith went out and saw somebody waiting beside the van. She smiled. "I should of known" 


End file.
